


A Mother's Naughty Fun At Her Son's Funeral

by LeoCasper



Category: Original Work
Genre: Betrayal, Bully, Cheating, Cuckold Son, Exhibitionism, F/M, Humiliation, Incest, Mother and Daughter, Netorare, cuckold
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 17:37:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21324061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeoCasper/pseuds/LeoCasper
Summary: Octavia was supposed to mourn at her son's funeral. If anybody had turned their heads towards the back of the funeral, they would've seen her giving her son's bully a handjob. Out here, and in public, this mother shamelessly services the young man who had tormented her son throughout his entire life.
Comments: 10
Kudos: 73





	A Mother's Naughty Fun At Her Son's Funeral

**Author's Note:**

> All these characters are works of fiction. Any resemblance to individual alive or deceased are purely coincidental.

It was a cold afternoon in the middle of autumn season.

Inside the perimeter of a cemetery of an American city, a group of people dressed in black had gathered in one place. All of them facing a casket with the body of a young man in it; positioned just right above the hole it was about to be buried under. At the front, facing the crowd, a priest spoke loudly with his arms extended forward.

“Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to pay tribute to the dearly departed…”

It wasn’t a large crowd, but it was the family of the recent departed Jimmy Lovelace. From those who knew him well and were close, those who occasionally met with him, and those who had never even seen him but were accompanied by someone who did. There were murmurs among the crowd even as the priest spoke.

“Jimmy was a good lad. Never bothered anyone.”

“He was always happy. Can’t imagine why anybody would do that to him.”

“I wonder what happened to him?”

“Apparently he was found dead in the woods. Police say he was tortured to death. Can’t believe you haven’t heard of it; it was all over the news.”

“That’s terrible! I can’t imagine how his poor mother must be feeling…”

Octavia Lovelace was a strikingly beautiful blonde in her mid-forties. Despite her age, her face was astonishingly young to the point you might easily mistake her to be in her early twenties. And like everyone who attended the occasion, the mother of the recently deceased Jimmy Lovelace was dressed in all black as appropriate of the occasion. Though funeral dresses were meant to be modest and unflattering, there was no hiding the curves Octavia had under the garment.

“Mrs. Lovelace, I’m so close! Don’t stop, you slut!”

“Any louder and someone might hear you, but I bet that’s what you want, isn’t it? Isn’t it?”

“Oh, fuck...”

The former mother was seated at the back of the funeral. Earlier she had mentioned that she couldn’t bear to see her son on a casket, and so everyone understood her request to be as far as possible while still attending the event.

Despite attending an event meant for her son’s funeral, Octavia had a sultry look on her face. A smile full of mischief as she stroked the cock belonging to Felix, the archnemesis and bully of her recently departed son, furiously. The thick warm shaft stood furiously and was deliciously warm on her hand. It was almost as if she was touching a furnace. The cold air around only made the heat more noticable.

“I can’t believe we’re doing this at my loser son’s funeral.” The blonde milf gave his cock a tight squeeze as she hotly whispered into his ear. “I hope you like my present, baby~”

“Yesssssssssssss…”

The look on her son’s bully was of pure ecstasy. It was as if the young man was experiencing Nirvana itself. Seated to his left, Octavia had been stroking his dick using her left hand while planting kisses on his exposed neck and occasionally biting the ear. Her ebony glove had been discarded to the floor as her dainty hand was exposed to the wind with a shining wedding ring covered in precum. The stainless steel on his exposed shaft must’ve felt like heaven.

“I’m soooooo close, Mrs. Lovelace.”

“Hold it in, baby. Save it for momma~”

Octavia used her free hand to place Felix’s on top of her breasts. A delighted gasp of surprise came out of him when he discovered that the blonde had not worn a bra. It allowed him to play with her rather well endowed breasts through the fabric with no other limitation--twisting and and playing with her nipples as he squeezed the flesh.

If anybody had looked behind them, they’d see the mother of the boy about to be buried giving her son’s bully a passionate handjob. Thankfully nobody ever witnessed the exhibitionism of the two as they were either too busy listening to the pastor or got stuck in gossip with each other.

“Can’t believe that fucker hasn’t put the pieces together yet,” Octavia sneered at her husband who was right in front of the funeral crying his eyes out. She didn’t think that the moron would be looking back any time soon either as he was too focused on her dead dipshit son. “If only he saw our videos…”

“Yeeaah! If only...ugh...he saw the part where you tore off the little shit’s eye…”

“Oh fuck, you’re so bad!”

That did it. It set off a carnal explosion inside Octavia than already thought possible. The blonde mother dove into Felix’s lips, tongue stuck out. The make out session was brutally carnal as their tongues danced unrestrictedly inside each other’s mouths. Underneath, Octavia could feel the cock she was stroking growing harder and hotter. She knew what it meant.

“Mmppppphhhhhhhhhh!!!”

Felix almost shot out of his seat and thrusted forward, Octavia could’ve felt it. The warm pulse in her hand was getting hotter and hotter until the cock erupted. She moved her hand to cover the urethra, making sure that her liaison’s cum did not hit the people directly seated at the front. The thick gooey warmth on her palm decorated her wedding ring as well. Octavia did her best to moan silently as Felix played with her tongue with his own.

Seconds of waiting for the lustful ecstasy to subside, the two finally dislocked their lips--a string of saliva connecting the both of them. Octavia’s sapphire eyes had a twisted look of mischief in them as she stared at him admiringly.

“So much cum...yummy~” Bringing up her left hand, Octavia made sure to show Felix how she sucked every last drop of his semen. She even licked and sucked at her own fingers, her wedding ring shining brighter than before after she tasted warm cum covered steel on her mouth. “So delicious~”

“That was...amazing, Mrs. Lovelace.” Felix pants quietly, trying to regain his breath. “You’re such...such a slut.”

“Thank you, sir.” Octavia winked at him as she gave her hand another slow, sensual and steady lick. “Anything for your delicious cum.”

Octavia looked behind her to see if they had been caught. By the distance, she had met with sapphire eyes very much resembling her own. A glare formed on the face of Christa Lovelace, a petite but pretty blonde who was seated next to her father. Her daughter was glaring at her intensely and her lips twisted downwards to a grumpy frown. Nobody had followed her gaze.

In response, Octavia stuck her tongue out and swirled. She hadn’t swallowed the cum yet and there was a wonderful amount that she was balancing on her tongue. The blonde mother cupped one of her own breasts and squeezed before swallowing Felix’s cum all in one gulp. She opened her mouth wide again to show her daughter that her mouth was now clean.

While it was a bit of a distance from here, Octavia could see her daughter mouth off “lucky bitch” silently. She merely smiled and winked at her. Well she was a lucky bitch, wasn’t she?

The matriarch Lovelace’s blue eyes wandered over towards the priest. The old pastor had been too caught up in his speech about her son that she really didn’t care about. So absolutely sure that the funeral wouldn’t be over any time soon, Octavia got off her seat and knelt before her son’s bully.

“Let me clean this big, hard, juicy cock for you, sir.”

_To be continued..._

**Author's Note:**

> Get ready for one hell of a betrayal story...


End file.
